Felicity Smoak Tickle Tortured
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are hanging out on the coach, then Oliver starts tickling her. Then All chous breaks loose, read to fin out what happens.


**This is Gonna be a Felicity x Oliver story, so if you don't like them together you don't have to read the story.**

 **Oliver and Felicity were sitting at home on there coach just relaxing. William was at school, so they had all the time in the world to relax.**

 **Felicity had her head on Oliver's shoulder, We should do this more often Oliver said. Yes it's kinda nice just to relax for once, and not have to deal with a new threat.**

 **"Yes it is Oliver said back, then he started to tickle her sides." "Oliver ahhhaahha stop, looks like there's a new threat you have to deal with after all Oliver said with a big smile on his face."**

 **Oliver continued to tickle Felicity's side, Oliver you know I hate being ahahaaaha tickled. But you look so cute when your tickled, I don't care please ahhhaaaahaa make it stop. Fine Oliver said, he waited for Felicity to fall asleep. She fell asleep on Oliver's shoulders a couple minutes later.**

 **Oliver quitely got up, and got some rope. He was gonna tie Felicity up, and tickle her to death. He got the rope, and tied her up. Then he started tickling her poor ticklish feet. Then she woke up, laughing what Oliver what are ahhaaahaa? I'm tickling you feet, what does it look like I'm doing.**

 **Ollie please you know how I ahhhaahhaa hate being tickled ahahhhhhaaahha. Your so cute when you get tickled though, I don't care just stop. Sorry no can do he said, as he continued to tickled her. Felicity continued her laughing fit, she could barely catch her breath.**

 **Now Tell me my love where else are you ticklish, I know you sides are. Where else are you ticklish thought he asked? I'm not telling you, I'll find out eventually honey you might as well tell me. Felcity just gave her husband a stern look, and awaited his next attack.**

 **You'll know I'll find out just a second right, as he started to tickle her rib cage. Oh Oliver ahahaahhhhaaa this is torture, this will teach you for having such a cute laughter he said snickering to himself.**

 **No Oliver ahahhaahhhaa I can't breath, well obviously, you can still breath you taking. Oliver kept his brutal assault on her poor ticklish rib cage.**

 **Then Oliver stopped all of a sudden, then he said what about your knee caps? Then he started tickling the the crap out of her knee caps. Oh Oliver ahhhhaahhhahhhahha I can't take it, That just makes me want to do it more Oliver teased.**

 **Then Oliver started tickling the heck out of her armpits, at This point Felicity was in a fit of laughter ahhhhhahhaahha ahhhaahhgaaa all she could do was laughter there was no escaping.**

 **Then all of a sudden Oliver go a very naughty idea, now don't move he said laughing to himself Where am I suppose to go Felicity said. Oliver went to get his quiver with all his arrows in it.**

 **Little did Felicity know, he was gonna use them against her. As Oliver took one out. She said what are you doing with those? "You'll see Oliver said with a grin on his face."**

 **He started to run the arrow down her sole, Felicity was holding in laugh. You should try to hold on that pretty laugh, Oliver said then he stared tickling her with his arrow.**

 **He then started tickling her belly button, with his arrow. This was Felicity's worst nightmare, she was always tickled as a kid by her mom. Ahhahahhahhaaa Ollie it's to much she said, laughing as hard as she could ahhhaaahaaaa.**

 **Oh please Oliver ahahhaahhahahaaa please stop, nope not gonna happen he said with a sly grin on his face. As Oliver kept up his assault with his arrow, Felicity said please stop I'm gonna piss myself.**

 **The Oliver got another naughty idea, he started tickling her bladder with his hands. No Oliver I'm serious don't. Don't do what he asked, tickle me she said. Well if you insist he continued to tickle her bladder. Felcity was trying so hard to hold I'm her pee, she was trying to block having to pee out of her mind but it didn't work.**

 **Ollie I'm gonna pee, as she said that to peed in her beautiful black leggings she was wearing. Ollie you made me piss myself, I don't have control over you bladder he said laughing.**

 **Now can you please untie me so I can change, she said out of breath. Sure thing he said, The He untied her, Then Felicity slappped Oliver, don't ever do that again. Ok I won't he said, promise she said, yes I promise he said back. Then Felicity kissed Oliver, it kind turned me on in a way though. Just don't ever do it again, she said as she gave him a stern look.**

 **She went into the bedroom to change, and when she came back out, she put on some different black leggings. You look Beautiful he said, why thank you she said as she kissed him, then** **They both sat back on the coach. You know schools almost over, One of use better go get a William. "I'll do it Oliver said. I need to give you time to recover so I'll get him, his said while laughing"**

 **Hahaha ever funny she said with a stern look in her eye. Then Oliver left to go get William, as he did her gave Felcity as kiss good by. While Oliver did that, Felcity was thinking about the revenge she could get on Oliver.**

 **The End**

 **please review and let me know what you thought of this Oliver X Felicity story. Review to let me know if Felicity should get her revenge or not.**


End file.
